Tak Berjudul
by Authorjelek
Summary: Karena kisah cinta tak memerlukan nama. Dan fiksi ini hanyalah kumpulan drabble tentang regular tim Teikou yang ternama dan manajernya itu. /Collab with Sparkling Cloudy Day's


**Kuroko no Basuke and all its characters belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

But these drabbles belong to _Authorjelek _and _Sparkling Cloudy Day's._

.

**Jaga-jaga**. Urutan: 1. **Midorima**, 2. **Murasakibara**, 3. **Akashi**, 4. **Kise**, 5. **Kuroko**, 6. **Aomine**. Semuanya dipasangkan dengan Momoi. Silakan dipilih yang menarik hati. Tetapi kalau mau baca semua, kami persilakan dengan senang hati.

.

**1: Momoi Satsuki dan Midorima Shintarou**

"Ah, Midorin!"

Midorima yang sedang serius berbelanja—_lucky item_ tentunya—langsung melirik ke arah belakangnya. Oh, ada Momoi memanggilnya.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Momoi mendekatinya, penasaran akan apa yang sejak tadi membuat Midorima berputar-putar mencari.

"Tentu saja mencari _lucky item, nanodayo_. "

Di tempat aksesoris para gadis, tepatnya.

"Eh—kukira Midorin mau mencari hadiah untuk gadis yang Midorin sukai?" ucap Momoi dengan tawa kecil.

Midorima tersenyum tipis.

Dan tangannya meraih sebuah benda kecil—sepertinya sebuah jepit rambut—berbentuk ceri dengan warna merah muda terang.

"_Lucky item_ untuk gadis taurus hari ini adalah jepit rambut ceri _nanodayo_," ucap Midorima, lalu memasangkan benda (yang ternyata benar jepitan itu) ke rambut Momoi, "Jepit itu cocok denganmu _nanodayo_."

Dapat ditemukan—sedikit—rona merah pada wajah Momoi.

"T-Tapi bukan berarti aku memuji seperti itu karena aku menyukaimu, _nanodayo_!"

Rona itu segera digantikan oleh sebuah tawa kecil.

.

**2: Momoi Satsuki dan Murasakibara Atsushi**

Nom nom nom.

"Sacchin," panggil Murasakibara.

"Hm? Ada ap—" Dan mata sang gadis yang dipanggil 'Sacchin' tadi pun terbelalak.

"Pahit," ujarnya lagi dengan bunga—entah apa—menggantung diantara gigi dan mulutnya.

"Mu—MUKKUN! Jangan makan bunga seperti itu nanti kau keracunan!" Sang gadis, Momoi Satsuki, pun panik, mengeluarkan saputangannya untuk membersihkan mulut dan baju Murasakibara yang dipenuhi bunga.

"Tapi bunga itu kelihatan manis," rajuk Murasakibara—err, masih dengan tampang malasnya, kemudian melepeh bunga yang barusan dikunyahnya.

"Sesuatu yang kelihatan manis belum tentu terasa manis juga, Mukkun." Hela napas Momoi pun terdengar.

"..." Murasakibara hanya diam dan menatap Momoi yang masih membersihkan remah—bunga ditubuhnya.

"Eh?"

Murasakibara mengambil tangan Momoi, menautkan jemari mungil itu pada jemari raksasanya.

Perlahan didekatkan jemari tersebut pada mulutnya, dan menjilatnya pelan dengan—err 'agak' seduktif.

Wajah Momoi merona.

"Mu-Mukkun!" Ditepisnya tangan Murasakibara.

"Sacchin bohong." Murasakibara menggembungkan pipinya.

"Huh?" Momoi heran.

"Sacchin manis dan rasanya juga manis."

.

**3: Momoi Satsuki dan Akashi Seijuurou**

Ada baiknya sesekali seorang manajer dan kapten sebuah tim basket menghabiskan waktu berdua membicarakan timnya, bukan?

Kali ini, walaupun memang sangat berbeda dari biasanya, Akashi yang gemar pulang sendiri dan Momoi yang biasanya pulang dengan Aomine saling mengundur waktu pulang sekadar untuk mengadakan pertemuan yang berawal hanya dari sebuah keheningan.

Ah, ditambah satu suara, yaitu suara pensil—atau itu pulpen? Entahlah.—bergesekan dengan kertas yang beralas papan jalan.

"Akashi-_kun_, sepertinya hari ini ada sesuatu yang penting, eh?" Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya sang gadis mulai angkat bicara, "Biasanya kau melakukan pertemuan hanya dengan Midorin atau pelatih, 'kan?"

Mengatakannya sambil tersenyum. Dan Akashi juga ikut tersenyum.

"Satsuki, kurasa tak salah membicarakan perkembangan tim dengan manajer yang bisa menganalisis sebaik kau," Akashi membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Momoi, "aku—dan kau—tahu tim ini sedang memiliki perkembangan yang pesat."

"Ya, aku tahu." Tangan milik gadis bermanik merah muda itu menjulurkan papan jalan yang dari tadi digubrisnya. "Aku mencatat semuanya, Akashi-_kun_. Seperti yang kauperintahkan."

Jemari berwarna nyaris seputih susu terjulur untuk mengambil benda yang setara dengan bidang miring. Dua bola bergelar 'Emperor Eye' bergerak ke kanan ke kiri hendak menganalisis data yang Momoi berikan.

Namun setelah membaca halaman terakhir dari helaian kertas yang ada di papan jalan, kedua mata itu tak menyiratkan kepuasan.

"Satsuki, mataku tak menemukan apa yang kuharapkan."

Dan yang disebut namanya sedikit kaget mendengarnya.

"Daiki dan yang lainnya memang akan memiliki perkembangan pesat seperti datamu, tetapi ada satu data yang kaulewatkan perkembangannya."

Momoi mencoba untuk berpikir. Dia memang tak memasukkan data Akashi karena Akashi memang tidak mengingkannya.

"Akashi-_kun_, di pertandingan selanjutnya, aku akan mengamati lebih cermat lagi perkembangan mer—"

"Satsuki."

Momoi membisu dalam sekejap.

"Ingatlah bahwa kau juga memiliki perkembangan yang diperlukan di tim basket ini."

Akashi tersenyum.

"Aku menginginkan datamu, perkembanganmu, dan segalanya tentangmu, Satsuki."

Dan sepertinya hal sebelumnya perlu diralat, karena lengkungan di wajah Akashi itu ternyata sebuah seringai.

.

**4: Momoi Satsuki dan Kise Ryouta**

"Banyak orang yang bilang aku adalah seorang bintang. Aku tampan, atletis, pintar, dan terkenal, dan tentu saja aku tahu akan semua itu." Kise terkekeh.

"Ya, Ki-_chan_, semua orang memang bilang begitu." Momoi ikut terkekeh, tampak telah terbiasa mendengarkan kalimat penuh percaya diri—yang dapat dikategorikan sebagai narsisme-dilontarkan oleh teman _blonde-_nya tersebut.

Kekehan Kise berhenti, tergantikan oleh tatapan serius—setara dengan tatapannya saat tengah bertanding basket, yang sangat serius—ke arah Momoi.

"Tapi tahukah kau, Momoicchi? Bintang bagiku bukanlah diriku sendiri, tapi orang lain..."

Momoi mengangguk, dengan penuh semangat.

"Dai-_chan_, eh? Bukannya karena dia kau jadi suka basket?" jawab Momoi, sedikit—sangat—bangga teman masa kecilnya itu dapat memberikan motivasi pada orang lain lewat permainan basketnya—walaupun kelakuannya di luar lapangan membuatnya ingin membanting dan membenturkan Aomine ke meja.

"Bhuu, benar, tapi kurang tepat." Kise mengerling.

"Eh? Lalu siapa?" Momoi _clueless_—oh, atau jangan-jangan...

"...Tetsu-_kun_?"

...tebaknya_ random_.

"Bhuu~ Salah lagi-ssu~ Kurokocchi memang teman dan guru yang baik, tapi bukan-ssu," jelas Kise lagi.

Momoi tampak berfikir keras, sampai-sampai kedua alisnya hampir bertautan.

"Momoicchi tidak tau? Padahal orangnya ada di dekat sini lho." Kise menunjuk ke depannya.

Momoi menengok ke belakang, kiri, kanan, sesuai arah yang Kise tunjuk... dan nihil, hanya ada dirinya dan Kise di sana. Tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi.

Kise kemudian tersenyum—dan tertawa melihat wajah kebingungan Momoi.

"Bintangku warnanya tidak sama dengan bintang milik semua orang, kuning atau oranye adalah warna yang biasa diberikan orang-orang sebagai warna bintang, tapi aku, memberikan warna merah muda pada bintangku. Sewarna dengan rambut gadis yang setiap hari memberikanku kekuatan dan semangat untuk melewati hari, hanya dengan menatap pada sosok kecilnya yang begitu bersinar di mataku." Kise menyentuh helaian merah muda Momoi dengan lembut.

"Kau adalah bintangku, Momoicchi."

**.**

**5: Momoi Satsuki dan Kuroko Tetsuya**

"Momoi-_san_, Aomine-_kun_ tidak masuk, ya, hari ini?"

Sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahu Momoi dan nyaris membuatnya pingsan bila tak sadar yang menepuknya adalah seorang _phantom sixth man _tim di mana ia menjadi manajer.

"Eh? Tetsu-_kun_? Kau pasti ingin berlatih dengannya, ya?"

Sebuah gelengan mematahkan hipotesisnya.

"Bukan, Momoi-_san_. Bukan hanya itu."

"Eh?"

"Momoi-_san_, apakah tidak takut harus pulang sendiri hari ini?"

Mengerjapkan mata, lalu menoleh ke arah luar lapangan—benar juga kata _partner_ teman sejak kecilnya itu. Hari mulai menggelap. Sudah biasa sebenarnya, jam pulang mereka memang bisa dikatakan agak larut; apalagi karena jatah latihan sadis dari Akashi yang selalu—terlalu—setia pada slogan sekolahnya.

…tapi kalau dipikir-pikir hari ini memang berbeda. Hari ini Aomine sedang sakit, sehingga tak ada yang dapat menemaninya.

"Ah—tak apa, kok, Tetsu-_kun_. Lagipula, bukannya banyak yang bilang Aomine-_kun_ dengan setan sama seramnya, ya?"

Sepertinya Momoi yang sok berani bisa salah ambil kata juga.

(Dan, lihatlah, di sana Kise—dan beberapa anak _court_ 1 lain—nyaris meledakkan tawanya.)

"Benar, Momoi-_san_? Aku khawatir terhadapmu."

Jantung mana jantung. Momoi merasa dirinya sudah tidak waras . Kenapa Kuroko begitu baik padanya?

"Bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama, Momoi-_san_?"

Rasanya suara di dalam tubuh Momoi penuh dengan dag-dig-dug degupan jantungnya yang begitu keras.

"A-Ah… tak apa, kah, Tetsu-_kun_?"

Kuroko mengangguk, "Tak baik meninggalkan seorang gadis—seperti Momoi-_san_—malam-malam seperti ini."

Dan sekarang juga, Momoi ingin benar-benar berlari jejingkrakan kalau tak ingat dengan tata kramanya sebagai perempuan.

(Sementara Kuroko hanya berdiri, biasa, tak mengerti kenapa gadis di depannya seperti mengeluarkan reaksi berlebihan seperti muka memerah, bergoyang-goyang sendiri memegang dada dan sebagainya.)

**.**

**6: Momoi Satsuki dan Aomine Daiki**

"Satsuki, buang semua ini sekarang, sebelum kau ditangkap karena dituduh meracuni orang banyak, aku tidak mau jadi saksi di persidanganmu." Aomine melotot horor pada bekal—ok, tumpukan bekal, yang isinya dipenuhi oleh bahan entah apa—yang bahkan beberapa disensor kotak-kotak.

"_Mou_! Masakanku 'kan tidak seburuk itu, Dai-_chan_! Lagipula kalau aku tidak banyak latihan memasak, dan tidak bisa memasak, aku nanti tidak bisa jadi pengantin!" tangis Momoi.

"Kau anak-anak atau apa, huh, Satsuki? Masih percaya pada hal kolot macam itu." Aomine _facepalm_.

"Bukan hal kolot! Itu memang kenyataan, Dai-_chan_! Istri yang baik itu adalah istri yang pandai memasak!" balas Momoi, masih dengan air mata menggantung di kedua bola mata merah mudanya.

"Di mana-mana, istri yang baik itu istri yang bisa memanjakan suaminya, memanjakan," ujar Aomine sembari mengibas-kibaskan majalah—berisi Mai-_chan_—terbarunya di depan Momoi.

"Huh! Dasar Dai-_chan_ mesum!" Momoi melemparkan salah satu kotak bekalnya ke wajah Aomine.

Dan Aomine... bukanlah _ace _tim basket Teikou tanpa apa-apa. Dengan mudah dihindarinya serangan lemparan kotak bekal tersebut.

"Kau cukup diam di rumah, menunggu lalu memanjakan suamimu selepas kerja, untuk masakan, kau bisa pesan, atau meminta suamimu memasakkannya," lanjut Aomine.

"Mou, itu tidak etis, Dai-_chan_! Memasak itu pekerjaan wanita." Momoi menggembungkan pipinya.

"Koki di restoran itu kebanyakan pria, Satsuki. Selain itu, diskriminasi seperti itu sudah tidak berlaku. Kau kolot, tepat seperti yang kukatakan tadi." Aomine menghela nafasnya, panjang.

"Ukh... lalu bagaimana jika nanti suamiku tidak bisa memasak?" tanya Momoi, isaknya kembali pelan terdengar.

Aomine menatap Momoi, menghela nafasnya panjang—lagi—lalu mengacak-acak surai merah muda sang gadis.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mulai belajar memasak."

**.**

**Fin…?**

**.**

**A/N:**

Authorjelek: Yang manis bukan cerita saya. Cerita saya yang belakangnya narasi. Dan sekali lagi, yang buatan saya yang gak manis, ditambah bonus bumbu OOC, dan bagian favorit saya adalah AoMomo yang dibuat oleh author satunya.

Btw, ada yang setuju ini kesannya kayak otoge? Haha.

Sparkling Cloudy Day's: ...Huehehe, ini pertama kalinya saya nyepam maupun post drabble straight di akun orang lain.

Rasanya sesuatu ya 8'D /eh

Ucapan terima kasih saya berikan pada Authorjelek yang membiarkan saya untuk collab(?) bersamanya, padahal saya gak pernah kepikiran buat collab karna takut—orz.

Dan niatnya sih bikin fluff (karna lagi overdosis ama fic Adorable dari fandom sebelah)—tapi fail lol.

Sekian, dan jika ada uneg-uneg(?) atau apa(?) silahkan sampaikan dengan review atau PM saya *wink* /dimuntahin


End file.
